


Asking for Directions

by December21st



Category: Castle
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-25 04:22:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/948580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/December21st/pseuds/December21st
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castle avoids clichés like the plague. (A drabble of 100 words.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Asking for Directions

**Author's Note:**

> Response to the prompt "lost" at LiveJournal's Castle100. Written in 2011.

Esposito waves as Ryan pulls up to the curb in front of the sprawling old building, condemned by the city and long abandoned.

“These are the latest I could find,” Ryan tells Beckett, handing her a beige tube. She unrolls fading blueprints across the hood of her car, pulling her cell phone out.

“Castle not here yet?” Ryan asks.

“He got lost.”

“How did he get lost in Manhattan?”

“He’s not lost out here. He’s lost in there,” Esposito nods towards the brick monstrosity.

Beckett’s voice rises as she scowls at the floorplans. “What do you mean, two dining rooms?”


End file.
